The field of the present invention is communications systems. More particularly, the field relates to a computer directed communication system configured for use in the cab of an elevator system.
Elevators are a ubiquitous aspect of modern life. Generally, elevators propel an elevator cab vertically to assist moving passengers and cargo between the floors of a multifloor building. In larger buildings, banks of elevators can be used to move people more efficiently. The typical elevator cab is constructed as a small box, with sliding doors that allow passengers to enter and exit. With the doors closed, the passenger or passengers are enclosed within the cab until the cab reaches a next destination floor. Although the typical elevator ride lasts only a short time period, many people find the ride uncomfortable. For some, a feeling of claustrophobia can turn the ride into a heart-racing panic. Such a response is not only uncomfortable for the person having the panic attack, but also can frighten or disturb any other passengers.
Even without claustrophobia, an elevator ride can be awkward. For example, the elevator ride may force total strangers to be in close bodily contact, a physical relationship that violates the normal personal spacing of some cultures. Although crammed closely together, the social norms in an elevator suggest that social discourse be avoided and everyone look forward. Thus a typical elevator ride may entail awkwardly watching the floor indicator lights, and anxiously waiting for the doors to open on a destination floor.
To make the elevator ride more comfortable, building managers may provide music into the elevator cab, or provide informational panels on the cab""s walls. Such minor distractions, however, do not provide a sufficient focal point for the elevator passengers. The informational panels simply provide a static display such as printed advertising for a local restaurant or bar. As to the music feed, the popular perception is that music in an elevator is unsatisfactory. For example, xe2x80x9celevator musicxe2x80x9d is a phrase generally applied to dull, unappealing music.
When entering a building for the first time, it is often necessary to get directions from a directory board or a security guard. Building directory boards are often not current, and security personnel may be busy attending to other matters. Thus, finding your destination, or even what floor your destination is on, can be frustrating and time-consuming. Further, when exiting on a destination floor, it is often difficult to know which way to go. Not only can this waste time, but difficulty in finding the final destination is simply annoying and can be stressful.
Thus, there exists a need for enhancing the quality of an elevator ride. In such a manner, not only is there a need to make elevator riders more comfortable, but there is a need to present them with timely information.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to enhance the quality of an elevator ride. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a focal point of information for an elevator rider. Therefore, to overcome the deficiencies in the known systems and to meet the identified objectives, an elevator communication system is disclosed. Briefly, the elevator communication system generally provides a computer device installed in an elevator cab. The computer device is configured with peripheral devices to display visual and audio information to cab riders. The computer device receives information content from several sources, including a networked server system. The server system communicates information to the computer device for presentation to passengers in the elevator. The computer device may also be connected to an elevator controller so that the computer device can present information based on current and future destination floors of the elevator cab. The elevator communication system queues and orders the received informational content based on received selection data, thereby selecting which information is presented to elevator riders.
Advantageously, the elevator communication system eases the stress of riding an elevator by providing an active, prominent presentation of information. Not only is the presentation appealing and captivating, but the content is current and relevant so as to hold the attention of elevator riders. Too, the elevator communication system provides useful information to the riders, thus saving the riders"" time and creating a more efficient environment. Also, the elevator communication system can entertain the riders, or attract them to events or services. Thereby, the building manager can create revenue by selling advertising space or attracting additional patronage to a building service or event.